


Lucky

by chanuyeah



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Soft chanwoo, chanbob is so cute lately goD, iKON - Freeform, the cutest maknae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanuyeah/pseuds/chanuyeah
Summary: When Chanwoo decided to go with Bobby for his opening ceremony performance for League of Legends, Bobby never thought it would be because of this.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Chanbob has been very very soft and cute and i just- I NEED TO WRITE SOMETHING OKAY~ hope you guys like it :)

"Hyung, I decide to come with you tomorrow"

Hearing Chanwoo's statement, Bobby couldn't help but raised an eyebrow out of suspicion. "Hm? Why? We have to go to Singapore right after. Didn't you know?" Bobby could see a slight blush creeping at both of the maknae's cheeks. Cute.

"Yes but it's League of Legends!! I have to come." Chanwoo whined like the kid he is. Bobby laughed at his shenanigans. "Not even the thought of supporting your hyung in a big event cross that mind of yours, huh?" Bobby asked teasingly pretending to be hurt. The maknae could only chuckle and gave the older a grin. "That too hyung hehe" Chanwoo said cheekily.

"Fine then, kid. I don't think we get to see the actual match though. So we'll only get to see the opening performances" Bobby explained in case Chanwoo wanted to back out. "That's perfectly fine, hyung. I don't mind" Chanwoo convinced the older with a smile. It only made Bobby even more suspicious, but he shrugged it off. Having someone he's close with to an event where he's in a sea of strangers seems like a great idea.

"Okay, you tell the manager then since you're the one who is eager to come" Bobby stated giving out a condition to their deal. "Already on it~" Chanwoo announced cheerfully immediately taking out his phone out of his pocket. "Ya! You better not cause some nuisance there" Bobby reminded worried seeing the excited maknae.

Chanwoo gave the older a smack on the shoulders. "When have I ever misbehave?" Chanwoo asked looking really offended. "I dont know! It's just that you're being really suspicious!!" Bobby said in a higher pitch of voice, being defensive. Chanwoo giggled at the worried hyung in front of him.

"Hyung, this chance doesn't come twice. I have to be there to witness it" Chanwoo said before he left Bobby's room leaving the older dumbfounded. Bobby didn't stop the younger from leaving. He was now even more confused than before.

What a weirdo Bobby thought to himself before he finally got back to his phone.

***

"I knew it!! You just wanted content for that youtube of yours. Should've known" Bobby screamed after seeing Chanwoo angling his camera. Chanwoo noticed that there was disappointed tone in his voice. Such a tsundere.

"Like I said, this chance doesn't come twice. It's better to record it so we can cherish the moment." Chanwoo replied the hyung's complain. Bobby pouted at the younger.

"Just say you want more views, brat" Chanwoo was almost hurt by the older's comment but seeing him sulking was just too entertaining. "Awww is hyung sulking? Does Bobby hyung want Chanwoo to come just because Jiwonie hyung is his favorite?" The maknae asked teasing the older. The hyung then playfully pushed the maknae's shoulder in annoyance.

"Ya! Whatever, just shut up" Bobby said with a face of pure disappointment. The tone in his voice showed how serious he was too. Chanwoo got into panic mode and quickly held the hyung's hand.

"Hyung, I was kidding. Don't be mad." Chanwoo said pouting. Fuck how could anyone resist that puppy face? Bobby hates it.

"I'm not mad, it's just- okay forget it. Let's just go" Bobby said dragging Chanwoo out of their van knowing that they already reached the destination. The maknae wasn't sure if the older was actually mad but he knows him too well. He would forget such things happened once he was done performing.

 

 

 

Being at the backstage was an overwhelming experience for Chanwoo. Sure, he went through similar situations on music shows but here he sees lots of foreigners. He's pretty sure most of them are famous too.

Right now he couldn't be with Bobby since he is busy rehearsing and since waiting is boring, he decided to continue his vlog and get to his VIP seat before he could see his hyung perform. The manager decided to went along with him, which was a relief. At least there is someone he could talk to.

He started talking to the camera for his viewers and forced the manager to talk too until finally the opening strated. Everyone was already in their section of the event. The place was crowding up and cheers were heard as the song started. Of course Chanwoo didn't forget to catch them all on camera.

Then Bobby showed out of nowhere and rapped his part. As he expected, his hyung nailed it. It was even better than the audio version Bobby forced him to listen to. He wasn't surprised though. He has the best stage presence out of any person he knows of. The fact that Chanwoo is now his very own maknae still blows his mind. But he was grateful because behind those intimidating aura that Bobby has on stage, Chanwoo knows that Jiwon was a kind hearted person he cares a lot for.

 

 

After the performance was done, Chanwoo decided to go search for Bobby immediately. He told the manager and scurried to the backstage. It was way too crowded. He keeps searching and searching until he found the hyung with the purple hair posing for some pictures with people he has no idea about. Chanwoo waited patiently until they were finished and approached the hyung.

"Hyung! You rocked the stage!" Chanwoo said excitedly. Bobby gave him a forced smile. "Yeah, thanks" Bobby said briefly and before the maknae could reply, the older went pass the maknae and joined the group of people that Chanwoo haven't met yet. Chanwoo blinked at what just happened.

Was he mad at Chanwoo? He retracted on what he did wrong and remembered that he made the hyung upset because he thinks the maknae only wanted to come for his youtube. Chanwoo sighed examining the situation he is in, but then decided to go to the waiting room.

 

 

***

 

 

Bobby felt kind of bad seeing how confused and clueless his maknae was after what he did. But was he all to blame? He felt used, and betrayed. He knows he was overreacting but he was upset. It's only natural, right?

After a couple of small talks and pictures taken he decided to went for the maknae. He went too harsh on him. He needs to apologize. When he entered the waiting room, seeing his own maknae sleeping on the couch, waiting for him broke his heart. He felt like a monster. Chanwoo didn't know anyone here and he made things worse.

He hesitated before he decided to wake up the youngest, but he has to. So he gently pokes the younger's arms as he immediately wakes up. Good thing he was a light sleeper.

"Bobby hyung.." Chanwoo called still collecting his soul from his slumber. Bobby shushed him. "Shh. Listen to me," he demanded before he joins the maknae on the couch, sitting next to him. "I'm sorry I treated you so harshly just because I was upset. It was very unnecessary" Bobby apologized immediately. Chanwoo smiled and sighed in relief. The hyung wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Hyung.. I lied to you" Chanwoo confessed suddenly. Bobby widened his eyes at the sudden information he is receiving. "What? What are you saying?" Bobby asked in response. Chanwoo then moved to pick up a box and gave it to Bobby. He then opens it to see that it was a special edition of Nike shoes and a Casio watch inside of it. Bobby gasped in response.

"Just like in the song hyung" Chanwoo smiled at his hyung. "W-When did you get this?" Bobby asked still shocked at the sweet gift he just received. "Doesn't matter. Congratulations, hyung. You did so well. Me and the rest of the members are proud to have you, hyung. You are iKON's pride. I love you" Bobby almost teared up hearing the maknae's words. He's so precious.

"Yah Jung Chanwoo how are you this cute" Bobby said as he gave the maknae an embrace. Chanwoo never felt so happy being in the older's embrace. Bobby released the hug and opens his mouth to say something.

"What did you lie about?" Bobby asked still confused by that statement. Chanwoo then got into a tense position and sighed. Bobby could see the younger's face burning up and it was clear that the youngee wasn't fully ready to say whatever he was about to say.

Chanwoo's lips quiver and Bobby strokes the younger's back in hopes to calm him down. "Chanwoo, relax man.." the younger then took a deep breath before he finally said something.

"Hyung.. I'm sorry I lied to you. It's just that, I didn't want to sound so obvious" Chanwoo stated not clearing things at all. Bobby only raised his eyebrow giving the maknae a signal to continue.

"I don't care about League of Legends at all! I only wanted to be here because it's you, hyung. I want to be there for your big moments. I just- wanted to be with you, hyung" Chanwoo continued. His face was now as bright as a tomato and he didn't even bother to face Bobby the whole time he was saying those words.

"I wanted to cherish my time with you, hyung. That's also kind of the reason why I decided to vlog it. But I lied to you and you must think that I was using you only for my benefit and- I'm so stupid.." Chanwoo finally finished his bundle of words. Bobby was speechless. But he was also in awe. How cute was this maknae? Getting all shy just because a simple misunderstanding.

"I shouldn't have ever doubted your love for me, kiddo" Bobby said stroking the maknae's hair looking at him with such fond. "Thank you. For the gift and for just being the best dongsaeng I could ever wish for" he continued to thank the flustered maknae in front of him.

"Look at me, baby" Bobby said lifting the younger's chin. The word baby got Chanwoo's heart beating like a sonic drum. The fact he was now only inches from Bobby's face wasn't helping either.

"You should've just kept being obvious. I am dumb anyways you shouldn't worry about me finding out" Chanwoo chuckled at his comment and Bobby was glad he finally get to see him smile again.

"So is it true? The maknae has a crush on me?" Bobby asked with a soft tone. Chanwoo got even redder and whined at the older. "Aish, stop teasing me, hyung" Bobby laughed and stroked the younger's hair again. He then burried himself into the younger's shoulders and gave him another big embrace.

"The maknae has a crush on me. That's kinda nice" He mumbles into Chanwoo's ears. Chanwoo could only closed his eyes and hoped this wasn't just a dream. Bobby was actually freak out by this??

"We'll talk about this later, okay?" Bobby suggested but Chanwoo quickly objected. "Um- hyung, we have a couple of hours before our flight to Singapore. We could do something before that, i-if you want to that is" Bobby laughed at the nervous maknae. Quite a big difference from the normal maknae he always was.

"Sure, babe. Where do you wanna go?" Bobby asked. "Wherever you want, hyung" Bobby quickly shakes his head. "Nope. You're here because of me now it's your turn to make me go somewhere because of you"

Chanwoo thought for awhile and finally think of something in mind. "Even when it's baseball related?" The maknae asked hopeful. Bobby laughed at the innocent question. "Yes, even baseball related. That's how willing I am, Jung Chanwoo" the rapper wanted to scream seeing the maknae's eyes sparkle hearing his answer.

"Okay! i know a place where we can play" Chanwoo suggested excitedly. Bobby smiled at the youngest, everything he does today was too cute for him. "Thank you, hyung. I'm so lucky" Chanwoo expressed his gratitude. Bobby widened his eyes and grabbed the younger's hand in response.

 

 

"Lucky?? I just got shoes, a watch and a cute ass boy who has a crush on me as a bonus today and you wanna talk about lucky??"


End file.
